startingstrengthmirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Digital Coaching
Nine out of ten personal trainers won't be able to coach you in the squat because nine out of ten personal trainers don't know how to squat themselves. All they know is how to get you to sign a contract with their gym that you'll hopefully never show up for. That is how the big box fitness industry works. Luckily there is a growing community that offers free on-line digital coaching. You'll need to be able to record your lift onto a digital camera and upload the video to either YouTube or Google Video to take advantage of this. Some tips for filming your video so it can be easily observed for coaching: * Have good lighting * Record the video either from the front, the side or at an angle in between. * Elevate the camera so the entire lift (top to bottom) can be observed * Level your camera evenly * Use Windows Movie Maker or use a similar program to properly edit the video (remove dead space, add titles, etc.) Once your video is filmed, edited, and uploaded to a video hosting website, all you'll need is to post it on a digital coaching forum. Here are a few I recommend: *The Crossfit Digital Coaching Forum - Expect a quick response from one of the sites' many experts. They are a friendly crowd and always offer stellar advice. If you have no idea what you're doing and no specific questions in mind, this is a safe bet for getting help. They will not bust your balls. *The Bodybuilding.com Starting Strength Answer Thread - You should get an answer pretty quickly from one of the many helpers there. Having a specific question in mind would help. They may bust your balls if you're doing something stupid/ignore their advice. *Mark Rippetoe's Q&A Forum - Don't expect a quick answer here, it'll take at least a few days for your response, but it will come directly from Rip himself. I recommend having a specific question in mind when posting a video there if you expect a specific answer. Vague questions typically receive vague answers in the form of a ball busting. If you're posting a squat video and haven't already watched The Squat Form Check Compilation there, he will bust your balls. If you're doing something that could have been avoided simply by reading The Book he will most assuredly bust your balls. I don't blame him. Note: If you have questions on your form and you still haven't purchased Starting Strength, chances are you'll find a solution within the contents of that book. It's a lot cheaper than buying a digital camera. If you would like to be trained in person by a professional, I highly recommend finding a Crossfit affiliate in your area that has their "Basic Barbell Certification." You Can Find a Crossfit Affiliate Here. UPDATE: You can find certified Starting Strength Coaches at the Starting Strength Coach's Directory. Starting Strength Coaches all go through a rigorous testing process to earn their certification. Category:Supplemental_Materials